Hockey Player Imagines
by WritingInStyle
Summary: Just Imagines about Hockey Players
1. Welcome

h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; font-weight: 400; line-height: 36px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;"strongWelcome/strong/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f538ce82973d1e4be0e979a944143084"This is just a series of imagines that i wrote about hockey players. I'm not the greatest writer as you will see as you read on, but I enjoy writing these and I hope you enjoy reading them! :)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c39d731e97758c10c061c19bf468f003"Request are okay if you want me to write about a certain player. (can be from any league and team, I don't judge)/p 


	2. Jonathan Toews

**A/N: This is just a series of imagines that i wrote about hockey players. I'm not the greatest writer as you will see as you read on, but I enjoy writing these and I hope you enjoy reading them! :)**

 **Request are okay if you want me to write about a certain player. (can be from any league and team, I don't judge)**

Jonathan Toews

 **A/N: (Y/N) = your name, (Y/F/N) = your first name, (Y/L/N) = your last name**

 **Hope you enjoy ! :)**

"What are you looking at?" I questioned my boyfriend of 3 years, Jonathan Toews, Captain of the Chicago Blackhawks.

"My beautiful girlfriend". He said with a smirk.

"That I want to kiss so badly right now". He said and after placed a kiss on my mouth.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked Jonny.

"I was thinking we could go skating". Jonny said.

"I don't know how to skate". I said.

"I can teach you". He said as a smile crept onto his face.

"You'd just love that won't you, seeing me not being able to do something that you can". I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"I sure would, but what I would love more is to teach you how to skate so we can skate together, now go get dressed, I wanna go". Jonny said.

"Fine". I said as I got off the couch and walked into our room to change into clothes suitable for skating. I put on my black leggings and one of Jonny's Blackhawks sweatshirts and I wore my red converses, I did my makeup and put my hair into a ponytail. I walked out of the room and saw Jonny standing in front of me.

"You know I love it when you wear my clothes". He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know you do" I said as I stuck my hands into the back pockets of his jeans and pulled out his keys.

"It's my turn to drive" I say as I walked out the door.

"No you don't, you drove last time" He said as he picked me up from behind as I squirmed in his grasped.

"Put me down!" I say (more like yelled).

"Only if you give me the keys". He says as his grip tightens.

"Fine! Fine! you get to drive". I say as I placed the keys in Jonny's hands as he lets go of me.

He grabs my hand and holds it in his own. "I love you, (Y/N)" He says.

"I love you too, Toews" I say.

About a half an hour later we arrived at the Blackhawks arena. Jonny grabbed the bag with the skates in it from the back. He held my hands as we walked into the arena. We made our way down the familiar route to the locker room. He set down the bag and we grabbed our skates and started to tie them.

"Make sure to tie them tight, (Y/N)". Jonny reminded me.

"I know that already". I said looking over at him and of course he was already done tying his.

"You want me to help you?" He asks.

"No, I'm good". I say focusing on tying my skates instead of looking at my insanely adorable boyfriend, who I desperately want to look at.

I finished tying my skates and we made our way over to the ice. Jonny had gone onto the ice first and then helped me on. He was holding my hands and making sure that I didn't fall on my face.

"Don't look at your feet". He instructed me.

"What am I supposed to look at then!". I said.

"Look at me, (Y/N)". Jonny says.

"I'll get distracted and fall if I look at you". I say not looking up from my feet.

"No you won't and why would you". He said with a laugh.

A blush starts to form on my face.

"Do I still make you nervous" He said.

"A little bit". I say as my face gets redder and I feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Why, (Y/N)?" He questions.

"Your Jonathan Toews, Captain of the Chicago Blackhawks and I'm (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), a totally nobody who dating a somebody". I say.

"Well how would you like to be (Y/N) Toews, wife of the Captain of the Chicago Blackhawks, a somebody married to a somebody". He says as he gets on his knees in front of me. I put my hand over my mouth and my face was fully red and tears were in my eyes.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand time yes!". I say with the biggest smile I've ever smiled. Jonny slips the ring onto my hand and then gets up and hugs and kisses me.

"You get that on video, Kaner!" He shouts at Patrick Kane, who emerges from behind the seats.

"Sure did!" He yells back.

"Now there's something to show our future children". He says smiling making my smile get bigger.


	3. Sidney Crosby

**Sidney Crosby**

"JON! NO!" I yelled at the T.V as Jon Snow was stabbed by the members of the night's watch.

"Didn't you read the books?" Sid asks.

"Yes, but that happened in the 5 book and their supposed to be doing the events of book 4" I explained.

"Maybe they did everything that happened in book 4 with his character and had to move onto book 5" He said.

"His character was barely in book 4, but in book 5 he had the most chapters and the book is 1000 pages!" I say.

"I love it when you get all nerdy, (Y/N), even if it is a little crazy" He said as he got up from the chair as kissed me then walked over into the kitchen.

"It's not crazy, it's fact!" I said.

"The only reason why your upset about this is because, now you won't be able to see the actor who plays him". Sidney says.

"I'll have you know Jon Snow was my favorite character, before I even started watching the tv show, and why do I need to look at hot men on the tv when I have the hottest one right here with me". I say to him.

"Yeah, sure". He said and I sensed the sarcasm in his voice.

"What's up with you Sid? when ever another guy gets mentioned you get all weird?" I ask.

"Nothing I'm fine". He says taking a sip of the coffee he made.

I got up and started to walk over into the kitchen where Sid was.

"No your not, what's wrong, baby". I say with a worried tone and I touch his hand.

He jerked his hand away from me. placed his coffee on the counter and stormed off into our bedroom.

"Sidney!" I yelled at him. There was no response so I walked up the stairs and into the bedroom to find Sidney sitting at the edge with his head in his hand.

"Sid, baby, what's wrong". I said as I sat down beside him and started to rub his back. Still no response.

I got off the bed and sat down on the floor in front of him I put my hands on his knees and looked up to see his face. "What wrong, Sid". I said really worried cause Sid always answers to me.

Sid looks up and says "I saw you talking with Beau the other day".

"That's what your all upset about, we were just talking" I say as I go back to sit on the bed.

"No you weren't I saw the way you two were looking at each other, you were eyefucking each other!" He yelled then looked at me.

"No we weren't I was just talking to him!"I say.

"Well that's not what he thought!". He says.

"I don't care what he thinks, I care what you think, do YOU think i'm cheating on you". I say.

"No I don't, i'm just afraid of you leaving me for him or some else, someone younger so maybe then your parents will approved of your boyfriend". He says as places his elbows on his knees then his head on his hands to avoid eye contact.

"Sid. Sidney Crosby you look at me right now!" I say and his head snaps up from his hands and he straightens his back and looks into my eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you, ever, no matter what, I love you, and as for my parents, I'm Canadian, my dad loves hockey, and if he finds out that I ever left Sidney fucking Crosby for Beau Bennett or any other person in the world he would probably kill me". I say as I laugh.

Sid laughs before pulling me into a side hug kisses the top of my head. "I don't deserve you, (Y/N)" He says looking down at me.

"I know you don't". I say as I look up at him and kiss his on his lips.

"But, I'll keep you anyways".


	4. Jamie Benn

**Jamie Benn**

 **A/N: (Y/B/F/N) = your best friend's name, (Y/F/N) = your full name**

Here it was the day I have been dreaming of for so long. Today was the day I than I was going to marry Jamie Benn, the love of my life. All of this seem like some dream, me marrying Jamie Benn? Who would have ever thought that I would be marrying my favourite hockey player?

Mine and Jamie's relationship had began shortly after I met him at one of the Dallas Stars games. Growing up as a kid the Dallas Stars were my favourite team (mostly because Dallas was my hometown) , and it had always been my dream to go to a live game, and for my birthday, my best friend, (Y/B/F/N), had surprised me with tickets to see one of their games. I was over the moon with happiness. I loved all the players on the Dallas Stars but, Jamie Benn was my favourite, and Tyler Seguin was (Y/B/F/N)'s favourite, so it's quite easy to tells whose jersey's we wore to the game.

Our seats were just above the Dallas Stars bench, and Jamie kept a turning back to look at me, I thought I was going crazy, and then he waved at me. At this moment I was freaking out Jamie Benn had waved to me. Throughout the game Jamie kept on staring at me, and winking and waving, an he scored a goal then pointed at me, meaning that, that goal was meant for me. The Stars had won the game and (Y/F/N) and I had cheered along with all the other Stars fans.

Once the game was over (Y/B/F/N) had to go the bathroom, and the line was huge so while she was waiting in line for the bathroom, I had decided to wander around the arena trying to locate the gift shop. Then as I was walking, I saw Jamie still in all his hockey gear (minus the skates) running through the arena before halting right in front of me.

"I'm so glad I caught you, I thought you left, I've searched nearly the entire arena for you". He said partly out of breath.

"Why?" I asked with a confused look and then feeling incredibly stupid.

"Because I wanted to give you this". He says as he hands you a small piece of paper and started to walk away. I looked down at the paper surprised to see a phone number with the words 'Call me' underneath.

"I'll be expecting a call, beautiful woman!" Jamie called then bolted off to get changed.

It took me a while before I had gained up the courage to call him an when I did, I didn't regret it. "Hey Jamie, It's the girl that you met at the Stars game last week". I said hoping he would remember who I was.

"Finally It took you long enough!" He said into the phone.

"Sorry about that, I was busy". I said.

"Sure, you wanna go out on a date?" He asks.

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah, pick you up at 7pm tomorrow?" He asks.

"Sure, see you then". I say just about to hang up before.

"Wait, I never got your name" Jamie says.

"It's (Y/N)". I say.

"(Y/N), That's my favourite name". Jamie says.

"You ready, honey". My dad says to me moments before we enter the church.

"Ready as I'll ever be". I say looking at my dad, who has tears forming in his eyes, as he looks at his little girl moments before she'll become somebodies wife.

The music starts to play as the doors open and my dad and I make our way down the aisle. I look to see Jamie standing there at the front with his hands covering his mouth and tears forming in his eyes. I reach the front and Jamie takes my hands.

"You look so beautiful" Jamie says then wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Don't cry, Jamie your gonna make me cry and then I won't look beautiful anymore". I say.

"You'll always look beautiful to me". He says.

It had got to the part for us to say our vows, and Jamie went first.

"I knew I had loved you from the moment I set eyes on you, even though you were wearing a ridiculously oversized jersey. As time grew on my love for you only grew and it's still growing and will never stop. 'cause every time I look at you my heart stops and I think 'how did I get so lucky?' and I still don't know the answer to that, but I know that I must have done something right in my life to deserve you, and what ever that thing is, I thank it for leading me to you. 'cause without you I'm nothing, you complete me, your my missing puzzle piece and I hope I'm yours too, and since were standing here right now I guess I am, and that will forever be my greatest accomplishment ; marrying the girl in the oversized jersey". Jamie says.

"Jamie, I don't even know how to explain the way that I feel about you. You have been a bigger part of my life then what you'd believe. You were and still are my favourite hockey player, and I used to dream of this day over and over again and cry over thinking that it would never happen in real life, and here I am proving that dream right, because it didn't happen the way I dreamed it would ; it happened better so much better than I ever dreamed of , just like the moment I met you. I had rehearsed meeting you so many times in my head, I just imagined meeting you and then that was it. at first you were only a chapter in my story; now your the whole series". I say.

The both of us had tears in our eyes as we finished up then we got on to the rings.

"Do you Jaime ? Benn, take (Y/F/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife?". The priest asks Jamie.

"I do".

"Do you (Y/F/N) take Jamie ? Benn, to be your lawfully wedded husband?". He asks me.

"I do".

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs. Benn, You may now kiss the bride". The priest says as the church fills with clapping.

Jamie grabs the back of my head and brings it close to his own so that our lips touch. As he parts his lips from my own he looks at me.

"(Y/N) Benn, I think that's my new favourite name". He says and kisses me again.

 **A/N: hope you liked it :) , I didn't know what Jamie's middle name was so I just put a question mark.**


	5. Brendan Gallagher

**Brendan Gallagher**

 **A/N: (Y/P/O) = your pizza order**

I awoke tired and I didn't want to go to work, My Boyfriend, Brendan had kept me up all night with his snoring, so I had probably got around 2 hours of sleep all night long. I put on my white blouse and grey skirt that I wear to work every few days. I work for the newspaper, I write articles and sometimes put some of my photographs in.

I put on my shoes and walked out the door already knowing that I was going to be late for work, I decided that I would treat myself to a cafe breakfast. I walked over to my car and got in the drivers side.

I drove over to a Tim Hortons (It's in Montreal) and got my self a breakfast wrap and a coffee. As I had finally got out of the long line up at Tim's I noticed that traffic was starting to pile up. Traffic got worse as the drive went on and then I split my coffee on my white shirt, and I didn't have an extra one to change into. So I ended showing up 20 minutes to work with a coffee stain on my shirt. Which resulted at my boss being mad at me.

After my crappy day at work was 3/4 of the way done, I received a phone call from my brother, and his car had broke down and he wanted to me to come pick him up. So I left work early and my boss was all mad about that.

After driving for quite a while I had reached my brother.

"Did you call the tow truck?". I ask.

"My phone's busted". He says.

"Do you own anything that isn't busted?". I ask.

I used my phone and called the tow truck to come pick up my brothers car, but it turns out that all the tow trucks were running late, so they said that they would come tomorrow.

"They said they would come tomorrow". I told my brother.

"What time?". He says.

"Eight or Nine". I say getting into the car and my brother following my lead.

"Can you come pick me up tomorrow?". He asked.

"I can't I got school, get your roommate to drive you". I suggest.

My brother and I caught up with each others lives during the drive which wasn't very long. I dropped him off at his apartment, said goodbye and left hoping not to get stuck in traffic, but with my luck today I did get stuck in traffic.

Once I got home after my long awful day, I took a shower and put my clothing in the laundry room so I knew to wash and bleach the shirt later. After my shower I put on comfortable clothes and sat down on the couch, and then of course it hit me, my report was due tomorrow!

"Hey (Y/N)". Brendan says as he entered our house.

"Hey". I responded.

"Everything alright?". He asks.

"No". I say.

"What happened, babe?". He asked sitting down beside me on the couch.

"I've just had a rough day, first I got up late, because _Somebody_ kept me up all night with their snoring. Then I got stuck in traffic, then I split my coffee on my white shirt and I had to go to work with a coffee stained shirt, and my boss got all mad at me, and I forgot to pay the parking meter and I got a ticket. Then apparently my brother's car broke down and I had to go get him and call a tow truck to come and get his car, then after dropping my brother of at his apartment, all the traffic got bad and then there was an accident on the highway so everything was running really slow, and then when I got home I remembered I have a report due at school tomorrow. So I'm really stressed out at the moment". I say.

"You know what you need". Brendan Says.

"What?". I ask.

"A Pizza". He says getting up to get the phone.

"I don't deserve you". I said with a smile.

"Well you got me anyways". He says.

I pulled out my laptop to continue working on my report, but put it right back to where I got it from when I heard a voice from behind me. "(Y/N) you put that laptop away and you sit there and relax". Brendan said.

"But my report!". I say.

"Don't worry about that your not going to school tomorrow". He says.

"Yeah, I am". I say.

"No your not tomorrow, you and me are just going to sit around here and do nothing but eat food and binge watch movies and tv shows, and were also doing that tonight". Brendan says.

"Brendan you have a game tonight". I say.

"I got other things I have to attend to tonight". He says speaking of me.

"Brendan you don't have to do this". I say.

"But, I want to , now what do you want on your pizza?". He asks.

"(Y/P/O)". I say.

"Got it". He says as he slips into the next room to order the pizzas and to call his coach saying that he won't be able to come to the game tonight. While you waited for Brendan to be done you looked through the tv shows on netflix trying to decide on what one to watch, you decide to watch Breaking Bad, which has recently been your's and Brendan's binge show.

"You started it without me" He says as he exits the room.

"Yeah, you didn't miss much". I say.

"Rewind it". Brendan says as he motions for me to move over so he can scoot in beside me and cuddle with me.

"Fine". I say as Brendan sits beside me on the couch and wraps his arms around me making me feel the warmth of his body.

"Thank you". I say to him.

"Anything for you, Babe". He says and pulls me closer to him.

We stayed like this for the whole night. Well at least until the pizza came.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it :)**


	6. Tom Wilson

**Tom Wilson**

Tom and I have been married for just over two years, and we've been trying for a baby for quite awhile now, and we've been unsuccessful ever since I had a miscarriage when I was about 5 months pregnant, with our almost daughter. Well up until know, today I had been feeling sick and I was throwing up a lot, I took a pregnancy test and it had come out positive.

I was over the moon with joy and I was crying with joy, I wanted to tell Tom, but I couldn't since he was already at the arena for practice, and I didn't want to have to tell him over the phone, so while I was waiting for Tom to get back I decided to google 'fun ways to tell your husband your pregnant' and other things like that. None of them seem to really speak to me, so I decided to think something up instead.

"How was practice". I said to Tom as he entered the house.

"Good, How was your day, darling". He said.

"Fantastic! I actually have something very exciting to tell you!". I say.

"Well, what is it?". He asks.

"I have to bring you somewhere special to tell you". I say getting up and walking over to the door and putting on my shoes.

"And where might that be?". Tom asks as he stands up and walks over to put his shoes back on after just taking them off.

"You'll see when we get there". I say.

A few moments later, we arrived at the cemetery that our daughter was buried at.

"What are we doing here, I thought you had exciting news?". He says. I knew he hated coming here and how much pain it brought him, our daughter was the light of his life and nothing could ever replace her.

"I do, It's just I thought it was right to tell you here". I say as I get out of the car after parking it.

"As you say". Tom says while taking a deep breath and getting out of the car.

We made our way over to our daughter's tombstone. I looked over at the tombstone that said 'Sarah Grace Wilson : beloved daughter'. Then I looked over at Tom and noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Can you tell me know? I need to be cheered up at the moment". Tom says as he looks at me with tears on his face.

I looked at him with my tear stained face."I thought it was best to say this in front of the whole family. I'm pregnant". I say as I look between Sarah's tombstone and Tom.

"Really?". He says as his facial expression changes from sorrow to happiness.

"Really". I say as I kiss him.

"You hear that Sarah, your gonna be a big sister". Tom says as he looks at Sarah's tombstone.

I knew that Tom was going to be as good as a father to the new baby as he was with Sarah, despite the fact that she never really existed. When I was pregnant with Sarah he would talk to her all night long , and always made sure that me and her were okay , and he was absolutely devastated when he found out I had a miscarriage. I was so excited for him to stay up all night talking with this baby, an then teaching then to play hockey when they were older and do all the things we should have been able to do with Sarah.

Tom put his hand on my stomach and look at me. "I'm so excited for to add this one to our family". Tom says.

And there we stood, A happy family of four.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it ! :) Sorry if it was short**


	7. Beau Bennett

**Beau Bennett**

Today Beau was taking me out to an AHL game. I'm super pumped for it this would be my first live game just getting to watch with Beau, instead of me just watching him play. I had met Beau while I was on my summer vacation in California, My mom and I had decide to go to Cali after I had finally graduated high school.

When I was just sitting around at the beach near the beach house my mom and I were renting, I noticed a blue eyed blonde with a perfect torso on the beach too making his way towards me, I wasn't a big fan of hockey so I didn't know who he was. He made his way towards me and sat down beside me.

"I'm Beau". He said with a playful grin.

"Y/N". I said and couldn't hold in my laughter while looking at his beautiful face wondering why he's talking to me.

"Why are you laughing, (Y/N)?". He asked increasing the grin on his face.

"I don't know". I said with a grin.

"You have a very adorable laugh, (Y/N)". He said.

I let a out a loud laugh and then started grinning like a maniac, (I was super nervous). "Very smooth, ". I said.

"I know that's why I used it". Beau said.

"Getting cocky are we". I said.

"We are, I came over to ask you if you would enjoy accompanying me to dinner tomorrow?". He said.

"I'd love to". I said.

"Where are you staying?". He asks.

"The blue one down there". I said pointing in the direction of the beach house me and my mother were currently residing in.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow then, here's my number". He said and ran off.

"Is that it?" I yelled so he could here me.

"At the moment yes, I have other girls to ask out!". He yelled back sarcastically.

"Sure you do!". I yelled and walked back to my current house.

We went out the next night to a nice restaurant on the beach, an that was the beginning of our relationship. We had a fling during the summer and I had ran into him on the streets of Pittsburgh since that's where I was going to college, and then we started going out again and here we are now. Who would have thought?

"You almost done, Babe?". He asked through the door.

"Yes". I said slipping on my Penguins sweatshirt with Beau's number 19 on the back of it.

I walked out of the bathroom after changing he looked at me and smiled.

"I like that". He said looking at my sweatshirt.

"I know you do". I said with a smirk.

"But, I like you more". Beau says.

I got on my shoes which were a pair of black ankle high boots with heels, and grabbed my jacket, then walked out the door with Beau. Who unlocked the car for me to get in while he lock the house to make sure no one broke in while we were away at the game. He slipped into the car and turned on the heat.

"You excited". He asked as he backed the car up.

"Very, It's our first live game we get to watch together". I say with a huge smile.

"You look so cute when your smiling" Beau says making me blush.

"You look cute when you smile too". I say.

"I know that". He says.

We arrived at the Scranton Penguins arena and Beau grabbed my hand as we walked into the arena and got our seats. The players were just getting out onto the ice and I could have sworn on of the guy kept on staring at me, luckily Beau hadn't noticed, because people kept on coming up to him and asking for his autograph and a photo. it didn't bother me that he got ask for autographs nearly every time we went out but sometimes I just wanted to spend time with him.

"You want snacks?". He asked.

"Yes, please". I say.

"What'd you want?". Beau asks.

"Popcorn". I say.

"Knew it". He says and takes off to the snack stand to get popcorn.

The Scranton Penguins had won the game against the Toronto Marlies at 4-3, The player that was eyeballing me, Brian Dumoulin had scored a goal.

A couple of people kept came and asked Beau for his autograph and a photo so by the time we got out of the seating area of the arena it was nearly empty.

"I got to got to the washroom". He says and walks over to the washroom.

"Okay, I'll just be over at the gift shop". I say making my way over to the gift shop.

"Okay meet you there". Beau says.

As I was making my way over to the gift shop, I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry". I say as I look up to see their face.

"It's okay it was my fault". He says and I realized that it was Brian, the player who had been eyeballing me.

"It was my fault". I say.

"No, it was mine, I can't let a pretty girl like you take the blame for my mistake". He says with a grin causing me to blush.

"Oh thank you, I guess, I better be on my way,to the gift shop". I say deciding on not playing the I have a boyfriend card.

"Well I guess I can accompany you and maybe get you a player discount". He says.

"No, you don't have to do that". I say as I started to walk away only to have him follow me.

"No it would be my pleasure". He says as we walk into the gift shop.

"What would you suggest getting?". I ask looking around.

"My jersey, I could sign it for you". He says.

"That'd be great". I say looking for his jersey.

Once I had found it I walked over to the cashier and place the jersey on the counter and as I was about to pull out my wallet, Brian stopped me by pulling out his credit card and handed it to the cashier.

"You didn't have to do that". I say.

"But, I wanted to". He said as he took the jersey and signed it and also wrote down his phone number.

I put the jersey in the bag and then looked outside the store and noticed Beau standing there looking at me.

"You ready to go". He said in an angry tone.

"Yeah". I said as I walked over to him.

"Bye". I wave to Brian.

We started walked away before I heard Brian call.

"I never got your name!". He calls.

"That's none of your business!". Beau calls as he places his arm around you.

"Beau!". I say to him and move his hand off of you.

"It's (Y/N)". I called back.

The walk back to the car was a silent one.

"What's your problem?". I say as we finally get into the car.

"Why were you flirting with him?". He asks.

"I wasn't flirting with him I was being nice!". I say.

"Well that's not what he thought! He used the jersey trick every hockey player uses the jersey trick! I've used the jersey trick!". Beau says.

"Do you still use the jersey trick?". I ask.

"No! Of course not, why would I ever have to do that when I have you! I hope I never have to use the jersey trick again! I love you, (Y/N)!". Beau says.

I look at him in disbelief, He said that he loved me, he has NEVER before said that he loved me.

"You love me". I say smiling on the verge of tears.

"Yes! What part of that do you not understand! I love you, (Y/N)!". He yells.

"You've never said that you love me before". I say.

"I haven't?". He says.

"No". I say.

"Well are you gonna say it back". Beau says.

"I love you too, Beau Bear!". I tell him calling him the nickname that I gave him.

 **A/N: hope you liked it! :)**


	8. Requests

Requests

I finished all the requests that I currently have, So please comment or message me if you want to make a request, you can request more than one if you like! :) I would really appreciate it if you were to tell me the plot or scenario of the story since I have like no creativity.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Dylan Strome

**Dylan Strome**

I was sitting in the stands at the Otters vs Gens memorial cup game, The gens were currently in the lead and it was coming close to the end. As happy as I was to finally see the gens about to win, I was upset because then it would mean that Dylan wouldn't win the cup. Dylan and I have been dating for just about a year now. We met during a school hockey game, where my high school's team was playing against his, I went to go and watch the game since my older brother plays on the school team. I watched Dylan that whole game since I recognized his last name from his older brother Ryan, who plays on my favourite team the New York Islanders.

After the game was over I went down to the locker to see my brother and congratulate him on winning the game, and while I was on my way down to the home locker room I walked by the visitor's locker room, and as I passed by the door it flung open, then I fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry". He says as he reaches out his hand to help me off the floor.

"It's fine, It was my fault". I say as he helps me off the floor.

"No it wasn't, I should have made sure no one was there before I opened the door". Dylan says and I stand up beside him not realizing that I was still holding his hand.

"I'm Dylan, Dylan Strome". He says.

"I'm (Y/N), and I already know who you are". I say.

"Otters' fan?". Dylan questions.

"Islanders' fan". I say.

"Oh, so your a fan of my brother". Dylan says.

"I'm not a fan of just your brother, I'm a fan of the whole team". I say.

"Who's your favourite?". He asks.

"JT". I say.

"Yeah he's a good player". Dylan says.

"That's why he's my favourite, I'm a Gens fan so I've been following him since then too". I say.

"Hey, sissy!". My brother say as he walks over to me and Dylan.

"I better be going". I say to Dylan.

"Could I have your phone number?". He asks.

"Yeah, sure". I say as he hands me his phone to put my number in as I hand him mine to do the same.

"(Y/N), what are you doing?". My brother says as he stands beside me.

"That's none of your business". I say as I give Dylan back his phone and he gives me mine back.

"Guess I'll call you later". Dylan says with a smile and walks off.

"You didn't". My brother says looking at me.

"I did". I say walking towards the exit of the arena.

Dylan's family and I walked down to the locker room to see Dylan. All of the players looked really upset, and some were angry.

"Where's Dylan?". I asked the star player, Connor McDavid as he came out of the locker room.

"He's still in there". Connor said in a bummed out voice as he pointed to the locker room.

I walked into the locker room to see Dylan sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.

"Hey". I say approaching him.

"Hey". Dylan says.

"You did good out there". I say to him taking a seat beside him.

"Yeah, I'm just upset that the team lost". He says.

"I know but, just be glad that you got this far". I say.

"I am, I'm just bummed out that we lost, this may be my final year on this team and I wanted to win the cup with them". Dylan says.

"I know but things don't always go as planned". I say.

"Well, at least we lost to my girl's team". He says and I smile.

"Yeah, now let's go and celebrate you getting this far by going out to dinner". I say.

"I'd love that". He says standing up then walking out of the locker room with me behind him.

He takes my hand in his and we walk out of the arena, and out to dinner.

 **A/N: hope you liked it! :), requests are still open!**


End file.
